


Happy New Year's Baby - Resolutions

by Courtneyshortney82



Series: Happy New Year's Baby [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BHF2019, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Resolutions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyshortney82/pseuds/Courtneyshortney82
Summary: New Year's Day resolutions. They never did make it to that party
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Happy New Year's Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bethyl Holidays Fest





	Happy New Year's Baby - Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this three part New Year's Eve adventure for these two! Like always thank you to my beta SquishyCool!

**Resolutions**

Sunlight was just starting to break through the window above the bed and the human furnace next to Beth shifted away from the intruding light that was threatening to interrupt his sleep. This was the first night that Beth had spent at Daryl’s house, or anywhere with him, and the way he slept reminded her of a child. His face looked younger and he made small noises when he was disturbed. Beth took the momentary freedom to stretch her body, relishing in the soreness that reminded her of their activities last night. She brought a hand up to her neck, remembering the power she had felt flowing through him and how she had moments of panic, but knew that he would never hurt her. Having a man as powerful as Daryl holding her life like that and knowing just when to stop was a turn on she didn't know she would ever enjoy, but now she was wanting to explore it more.

Reluctantly, she grabbed her phone off of his nightstand to find that the battery was almost dead. Probably because her sister had called her 15 times and sent 36 text messages. That was a situation she would deal with later, though. Right now, she wanted to stay in this… sex bubble they had created. Beth silently giggled at the ridiculousness of that description.

Daryl had rolled onto his back, the sheet pooling around his waist, and Beth scooted closer to him. She ran her hand lightly up and down his muscular body. With a sly smile, her hand slipped just under the sheet and wrapped around his half-hard cock. He gave a quiet grunt and shifted again, causing the sheet to fall away. He was looking at her with one eye cracked, the sliver of blue taking her in.

“Whatcha doin’, girl?” He asked, voice thick with sleep and rougher than usual.

She gave him a big smile. “Thinkin’ ‘bout makin’ some resolutions.” Beth hadn’t stopped her gentle stroking and she was enjoying the feel of him swelling in her hand.

Daryl’s eyebrows shot up and he tilted his head, silently asking her what those resolutions might be.

“I’ll tell ya in a bit, but right now I’m kinda busy.” She readjusted her position and pushed the sheet all the way off his body. She was loosely running her hand up his cock, her thumb swiping over the tip and smearing precome around his thick head.

Beth rose to her knees and settled herself between his legs. A wicked smile was all the warning he had before she was leaning forward and licking the tip. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she had a moment of triumph when his pupils dilated and an almost animalistic groan traveled through his body.

She squirmed as she felt her arousal running down her thighs, the effect she was having on him turning her on. The salty taste of him, the scent of sweat and last night's activities, the hint of champagne, and the velvety texture of his skin on her tongue adding to the want that was building within her.

She circled her tongue around the tip and ran her fingers lightly up and down his shaft. She firmly took the mushroomed head between her lips and lowered her mouth down around his thickness, bracing her hands on his upper thighs.

Daryl sucked in a shuddering breath, his fists clenching the sheet below him. She pulled her mouth off of him with a wet ‘ _ pop _ ’ and waited until he was looking back at her. “Relax, this is supposed to be enjoyable.” Daryl snorted out a laugh and dropped his head back to the pillow with a low growl.

She readjusted so her weight was on her left arm next to his thigh and stretched her legs behind her as she closed her lips around him once more, wrapping her hand around his length.

“Fuck. Beth… fuck,” he moaned out as he wound his hands into her blonde hair. She drew a line up the vein on the underside of his cock with her tongue, rolling it around the tip. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Daryl seemed to have lost all of his vocabulary except for that one word.

Encouraged by his reactions, Beth angled her head and attempted to take him inside her mouth as deeply as she could. Her head began to bob up and down, sucking a bit harder every time she reached his tip. She lowered her head again, taking him deeper and fighting back her gag reflex, tears starting to form in her eyes as she gently reminded herself to breathe through her nose.

Daryl’s hands were gently guiding her head, pushing her down and pulling her back up as his hips lightly rose in time with her motions. Tilting her head up slightly, she was able to take him deeper and faster, pushing her limits and wanting to take every inch of him. Her lips were stretched around his thickness and beginning to feel the slight burn in her jaw.

Daryl began to shake underneath her and his hands tightened in her hair. “Beth… fuck, Beth… I’m gonna come.”

She gripped his thighs again and doubled her efforts, letting her mouth and instincts take over. Firmly sealing her mouth around him, his cock hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around him.

His entire body seized and he came with a shout, letting his orgasm take over. He was coming hotly down her throat, his hips rising to meet her mouth.

Beth kept a light suction on him until his body was motionless below her and she brought her head slowly back up, cleaning him off with her tongue as she went. She wiped a hand across her mouth and laid her head against his thigh, catching his lust-blown eyes with hers. 

His hands were running through her hair and he was staring at her with a look that she could only describe as awe. “C’mere,” he said quietly, his voice cracked.

She pulled herself up against him and nestled into his side, throwing an arm across his chest as he wrapped her in his arms.

“That was fuckin’ amazing, Beth. Wanna tell me what those resolutions were now?” His arms tightened around her.

Beth let out a laugh and raised her head up to look at him, “I was thinkin’ that this is something we need to be doin’ a hell of a lot more!”

**Author's Note:**

> SquishyCool has written an awesome Midnight Kiss fic. If you enjoy a good party and lots of cameos from TWD characters you should check it out! [When The Clock Strikes 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999715)


End file.
